My Life After Twilight
by Sparssondor12
Summary: Ganondorf is finally defeated and things are starting to return to normal, but the suitors never end for Princess Zelda and one brings problems when she refuses his offer.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Okay I'm just here to say hi and thank you for clicking on this story, I do hope you enjoy it I first wrote this a couple years ago and am now just getting back to it and I intend to finish it my grammar is horrible and I know this, but try and look past it I'm working on getting better and of course, I do not own the Legend of Zelda Series, or anything affiliated with it, so without further ado I present My Life After Twilight

MY LIFE AFTER TWILIGHT

There in shock after Midna shattered the mirror and returned to the twilight, sure I was sad, but not as torn up as Link. The last connection to his long time traveling companion and, friend was now completely shattered lying on the ground. I looked over and saw him fall on his knees and break down. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I felt his body move with his gasps of air. We sat there for no more than 30 seconds, but I couldn't help this feeling I felt when I held him I soon began to blush. He finally spoke

"Your highness there is no need to feel sorry yes, I have lost a friend, but your have also lost your home…your possessions. I would be honored if you stayed with me in the town of Ordon. I completely understand if you would rather stay with someone of higher class since you are a princess and I am only a lowly peasant.

He bowed to me as he spoke. I motioned for him to rise

"Call me Zelda, there is no need for formalities considering you just saved my kingdom and my life. Thank you for your offer, but you forget one thing though hero, I can repair my castle with the power of my triforce, and yours, if you would be willing to help me. So I wouldn't need your hospitality. Thank you, but I would like to accompany you until tomorrow when I will have a chance to repair my castle."

"Oh, well that works better than my plan, and no I don't mind helping you at all. We however need to get back to Kakariko for I wish to escort the children back to their families." he said soon after "We need to get out of this ghastly desert we can take the hogs the boblins used. It would give me less stress if you let me escort you to Ordon 'your high-Zelda'"

"Thank you" I muttered "That would be fine I don't mind riding with you at all."

Secretly, I was looking forward to riding back with him he then held out his arm to escort me to the hog. Sure it wasn't the most attractive thing but it sure beats walking. He helped me up he was such a gentleman, It didn't hurt that he was handsome and courageous either. As we were riding through the desert many blood thirsty cacti, sprung out at us, but before I could blink he had his sword out and sliced them in two. I noticed it wasn't the master sword and then I remembered it is plunged into Ganondorf's head. I asked him how he got the sword. He replied

"Midna always kept it for me ever since I got the master sword. However now that the Master sword is no longer with me I use this sword again, a tear ran down his face assuming he was remembering Midna. It is the finest sword I have ever received, considering you requested it personally."

He then gave me the sword sheath and all and there on the sheath was the crest of the royal family…my family. I pulled it out and there etched on the blade was the crest again.

I soon explained the story as of why we asked for the blade.

"It was to be a gift to the general of the royal guard…he was also my personal bodyguard. He was soon killed the day Zant invaded. He gave his life in order to protect my own."

A tear silently slid down my face.

"Link" I said "How would you like to become head of the royal guard?"

He looked at me stunned

"Well" he stuttered "I would have to think about it I mean all I have ever known was farming and being a ranchand."

I decided to drop the subject and told him to sleep on it, and give me his answer in the morning. He then told me about all his adventures as he went on I decided to lean against his chest.

"Am I boring you" he said

"Not at all" I replied "Your tales are quite interesting I am just tired of being up straight and rigid as a board"

As I laid there I could feel his constant heart beat. His arms were like a castle and his chest was so warm and cozy. It also didn't hurt that he smelled good. It was like wood shavings combined with other things that made him smell seductive. We finally got out of the desert and back in to the beauty of Hyrule. He then pulled out a charm and played a beautiful melody. All of a sudden a beautiful chestnut colored horse with a white mane as pure as snow came bounding toward us. She stopped a couple of inches away from Link and he petted her gently. He then said I could pet her I gently reached my hand out and the horse met it halfway.

"Her name is Epona." He said

"A beautiful name for a beautiful horse"

He then helped me on her back and then help helped himself up. He tapped her sides gently and she began to gallop toward the Kakariko. There were monsters along the way but like the cacti he took care of them in an instant. We rode through Hyrule and we finally arrived at the gates to Kakariko.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay before the story starts I wanna say LoveandZelink and Toshira-chan you guy are awesome thanks for reviewing you two literally made my day so I thank you and LoveandZelink- Thank you for your constructive criticism, I hope this chapter is better.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda

He helped me off of Epona and we walked into Kakariko together. I arrived into the town it was completely dry and dusty there weren't many people. I still raised to hood on my cloak to be safe.

"Hold on" Link said "Let me get the little ones down here."

A moment later he pulled out a bow and arrow and what appeared to be some sort of mask

"Link, what are you doing?" I asked

"Here put this on" he replied

I looked at him with caution then put it on everything was magnified. He then told me to look up at the watch tower and find a tall wooden pole. I did as he said and up there was a tall wooden pole and to the right of it a little boy about the age of ten.

"Aren't you afraid you will hit the little boy" I replied

"No," he chuckled, "Just watch."

His faint smile vanished in to a serious look of concentration. Then VROOM the arrow cut through the air and SMACK the arrow landed in the center of the pole.

"WOAH LINK YOU HIT IT AGAIN YOU'RE AMAZING…WAIT LINK YOUR BACK HOLD ON I'M COMING DOWN." The little boy's voice echoed through the air

He then came racing down I handed Link his mask back

"You're an incredible shot better than I could ever hope of being

"Would you like to learn?" he replied.

"You can teach me!" I replied shocked

"Sure." he said "Meet me back here after dinner I'll teach you then I'm thinking we will leave in the morning to return to Ordon, then to fix your castle if that's ok with you."

"That's fine" I replied

A grunt soon escaped Link as he stumbled a couple steps back. I looked down and around Link's waist was the little boy from the watch tower he appeared to be a ranch hand uniform with a red sash tied across his ruffled brunette hair his eyes are an emerald green and carried a wooden sword in his hands much too big for him.

"How are you Talo?"

"Good, I've missed you Link"

"I've missed you to"

LINK!

Soon two more children came running towards him one was a girl she had the same look as Talo, except her hair was a dirty blond much like Link's and her eyes a pale blue while the other was a boy, who looked to be an toddler looked to be related to the first little boy. Both tackled him around the waist and they all started laughing and talking together. Soon after another boy who eye's looked timid, but also held courage came out of a house that looked as if it was a sanctuary. With him was a girl that looked about Link's age, she had blonde hair with emerald eyes and unlike the children she wore a sleeveless top and pants. She soon came over and gave him a hug and so did the other little boy.

"It's good to see you all, but where is Renaldo I need to introduce you all to someone." Link said

"He is coming" the older girl replied

Right on cue a very tall muscular man with a dark complexion, eyes, and hair dressed in a leather covering with ancient designs with a white undershirt approached us all, behind him was a girl that had his same look.

"Young hero it is good to you so healthy and strong. I see you have brought someone with you."

His voice was deep, but full of wisdom.

"Yes I have" Link replied, but she will only be accompanying us for a little while"

"This is …"

I laid my hand on his shoulder and cut him off in mid sentence.

"Allow me to introduce myself" I said

"Okay." as Link stepped back.

I stepped forward and pulled my hood down

"Hello everyone allow me to introduce myself my name is 'Zelda Hyrule' I am the heir to the Hyrulian throne."

I saw everyone bow even the children. The and then the Shamen slowly steeped forward and speak.

"Your Highness" it is an honor to be in your presence I am Renaldo Shaman of this town and this is my daughter Luda"

"Your Grace" she spoke so softly.

They bowed to me I told them all to rise and they did

The pale blond girl then stepped out

"Your Majesty my name is Ilia I am the daughter of Bo Mayor of Ordon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ilia."

"Same to you your majesty" she spoke, her words had genuine kindness

I looked at all the children and asked them their names

I'm Talo

I'm Malo

I'm Beth

I then looked at the blond hair boy

"What's your name?" I asked

"I-I-I'm Colin your highness."

I paused and admired this boy he reminded me of Link.

"It is an honor to meet all of you, as Link said before I will be accompanying you tomorrow."

Renaldo spoke up "Well, It is starting to get later I have just finished making dinner and I would like all of us to eat together considering it will be the last time." 

We all headed to the inn since it will provide more room we all sat around and talked about the hardships everyone faced during the time of twilight. After dinner I was told I would be staying at the inn, as well as Link he was to make sure I was safe. Well after dinner and everyone went to pack and prepare for tomorrow's journey. I however went to go meet Link and attempt hit the pole. As I walked there I saw him sitting in the spring. I walked up beside him and sat next to him I enjoyed the spring it was soothing and appeared to have healing powers. He then looked into my eyes and I was awe stuck I had never really seen his face up close his eyes were a sapphire color much like my own, but they held the terror from his journey, but they were also kind and gentle. His hair was a dirty blonde, and his bone structure was very well defined and his skin was tanned.

"Well shall we get started?" he said

"Yes," I replied

"Good, here is my bow I assume you are no amateur considering the skill you had when we fought Ganondorf."

"Try and shoot it by yourself first and If you need some extra help I will help you" he said

I pulled the string back and had the arrow ready to go. I released and the arrow feel miserably short and Link soon began to laugh

"What is so funny hero?" I replied sarcastically

"Here let me show you" he replied

Reluctantly I handed him the bow and arrow, he loaded the arrow and pulled back the string he looked at the pole and then stared into my eyes SMACK the arrow had hit the pole.

"Show off" I mumbled under my breath

"Here" he handed me back the bow and another arrow "Let me help you this time"

He walked up behind me

"Forgive me for my body touching yours but it is the only way."

He walked around behind me he placed his hands on mine and helped me pull it back. His hands were callused, but also smooth at the same time but I really didn't mind at all. He pulled it back and then he said you aim that is the only way. I aimed

"Ready" he said "Release on three, one, two, three."

We released it together, just like today I heard it cut through the air. SMACK we both heard it I got excited.

"See," he paused "You just need enough power behind it"

I tried it myself many times until finally SMACK I heard it, Link looked at me and smiled. He applauded me and reached his hand out for his bow I handed it to him, but while doing this our hands grazed and we both stared at each other.

"Link you're beginning to blush" I mentioned, but I was blushing myself

"I'm sorry" he said

"Well shall we get ready to go?" I asked

"I guess we should your highness" he responded

"Link" I said sternly "I told you not to call me that.

"Sorry just habit." He apologized

We walked to the inn and I was escorted up stairs to my room. I was tired and so was Link.

"Goodnight Zelda"

"Goodnight Link"

That night was the first night I slept peacefully in months.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Okay, so here is chapter three this one in my opinion isn't as good as the previous two, mainly because it is a little boring, next I won't be able to update again until this weekend, because of School and they will only probably be on the weekends until the end of January. So if you like the story just bare with me. Also, thank so much for reviewing and thank you for the compliment.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

I woke up to the sound of Link telling me to get ready for our departure. He was in his usual hero's clothes; white pants, Green tunic, a layer of chain mail and his trademark hat. As he left my room I slowly got ready. I was still very tired from the night before, and my arm was slightly sore. I slowly walked down stairs and was greeted by a light breakfast, an apple, and some berries. We soon loaded and prepared for the journey ahead of us. Meanwhile there were sad goodbyes, and thank you I did my part and thanked the shaman and the inn keeper for their hospitality. We left the small dry town for the town of Ordon. The children and Ilia rode in the cart while I rode on Epona with Link.

"Link," I asked

"Hm" he replied as if he was in a daze

"You still have yet to give me a reply" I stated

"A reply to what?" he sounded nervous and worried

"Your answer to my question…becoming head of the royal guard,…and my personal body guard "

He sighed and my heart soon began to sink, I knew he wouldn't take the job.

"I would love to, but shouldn't it go to someone who is already part of the guard, and better qualified" he replied

He sounded genuinely concerned and disappointed, but my spirits rose as he said he would love to

"Link," I spoke with authority "No one is better qualified for the job of protecting royalty than the savior of Hyrule. You single-handedly saved our country and you are courageous, and humble, two skills most of my guard seem to be lacking. They prance around my town in the uniform all high and mighty, but when it comes down to doing their job they are terrified. Granted there are a few brave ones, but not very many, maybe you could teach them courage."

"Well, okay, but on one condition" he said

"Anything" I replied with joy in my voice

"I need to say goodbye to my village" he replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Deal" I said

The rest of the trip went very smoothly both of us were excited as we arrived at Ordon. I was beyond shocked the village was the opposite of Kakariko. It had lush forests, and crystal waters, there was a spiritual aura. Epona cantered to an opening with another path leading off somewhere else. In the center of the open area was as massive tree, with what looked to be a house carved into the center of it, with a lone window looking over the village.

"That's where I live" Link spoke

I was amazed at his home, but before I could question him about it, we stopped. Link hopped down and then offered his hand, I took it but, then my foot slipped and I fell into his arms. I was blushing from embarrassment, but also from something else. He soon set me down

"Thank you Link"

"You're welcome princess; I wasn't going to let you fall"

The carriage soon approached us and stopped, the children hopped out one by one and gathered around Link awaiting instruction.

"Go to your families" Link spoke "They greatly miss you"

The children then ran to their families, then Link walked over to tie up Epona, I just stood there in awe taking in all the scenery..

"You may stay in my house if you would like, or you can accompany me to the village I plan to head towards castle town in about an hour, I would like to say hi to everyone and tell them I have decided to take the job as your head of guard."

"I would rather accompany you to the village, to introduce myself and to apologize from stealing you away."

"Very well your highness"

"Link, please stop calling me your highness"

"I can't really do that considering that I work for you now."

"Fine in public you may refer to me as 'your highness', but if we are by ourselves then please call me Zelda."

"Thank you" he replied

He then held up his arm for me to take

"Shall we?" he asked

"We shall." I replied

I walked in to the village I looked around there were about five houses, as small bridge and a small river that emptied into a larger pool. Across the village was a path that I assumed led up to a ranch. Right at that moment several families came out of the houses smiles on their faces assuming the joy to have their children in their arms. Then one man yelled in joy

"LINK M'BOY"

Everyone then turned their heads our direction and cheered for him. I looked

at him his face was beaming, they headed towards are direction and like in Kakariko the village smothered him in what appeared to be a bone crushing hug. Soon enough they released him. The original man then noticed my presence and bowed to me immediately as did the rest of the village. I then told them all to rise

"Link," the man addressed him "Why is the princess in our small town of Ordon."

"Well," he began "The war is finally over, but during the final battle, The princess was taken over by Ganondorf, so after I released her from his hold she helped me defeat him, and as we rode over to Kakariko during that time she offered me a job as head of her royal guard, and…as her personal bodyguard… and I accepted the job."

There was an uncomfortable silence until an eruption of cheers and congratulations.

"Congratulations, Link, and your majesty"

"Yes", I replied

"You have the best man for the job" he replied

"I know I do"

"Well thank you everyone" Link replied, "I however will no longer be living here though, I plan to head back to Castle Town tonight and start tomorrow, I will however be back one week from today to pick up my things."

Their spirits dulled as they found out Link would no longer stay in the village. The man stepped forward placed his hand on Link's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Then let us throw you a celebration in your honor and congratulation a week from now, when you return."

"Fine" Link replied, "I hate to leave after just returning, but we need to get back to the castle before nightfall. It was nice seeing you all again."

There were then single hugs from each villager after goodbyes were said we headed back toward his home. We arrived at his house, as he untied Epona from the branch and helped me on her back, he then gracefully hopped on her back.

"Ready to go?" he asked

"Yes" I replied as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He then lightly tapped Epona's sides and off into Hyrule Field we went.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Okay sorry for not updating for a little while, like I said in my previous update I'll only be able to update on the weekends for a while. Anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it. As for people I need to thank

Nythera: Thanks for the review, you have no idea how excited I get when I see I have review, and especially if they are positive, so thank you :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

We eventually got back into Hyrule Field. The sun was beginning to set, but I knew we could get back to Castle Town before night fall. We rode through field after field. I soon began to wonder why Link didn't say the castle was destroyed back when we were at Ordon, so I asked him.

"Link" I asked

"Yes" he replied

"Why didn't you tell your friends that the castle was destroyed, and you are really helping me repair the castle, along with the job" I questioned him

"Because I don't want people knowing that I hold the Triforce of Courage" as he said this he tightened his grip on the reigns with his right revealing the faint markings of the triforce. "They also would have wondered how the castle was rebuilt so quickly if they knew it was blown to smitherines. Only something unnatural could cause a castle to regenerate.

I couldn't speak I was so amazed that he had came up with a reasoning, while I hadn't come up with a back up story at all. We rode to where Castle Town is located, and in the horizon is the majestic town, but no castle to match. My stomach began to become upset, from anxiousness. We soon came up to the draw bridge of the town, and crossed it. We trotted through the cobblestone streets. People still hustle, on their day to day business, merchants tried to sell goods to any person they could get to come to their carts, and musicians entertained through the use of mandolins, drums, and guitar. We then trotted up o the exterior, of where the castle used to lay. Link slowed Epona down to a stop; he leapt off and once again offered me his arm. I took it and landed on my feet this time. However as we walked up to the sight of my once proud castle, I could start to feel tears forming in my eyes. I turned away so Link wouldn't see me crying, but it was too late. Hot fresh tears began streaming down my face. He then held me in a tight embrace, he then whispered into my ear

"It's okay to cry, it doesn't make you weak in fact it makes you strong, you are willing to show emotion, and that is one of the strongest things anyone can do."

I stood there in his embrace and cried, at that moment everything hit me like an avalanche, the battle with Ganondorf, getting rid of the twilight, everything. After a little while I soon composed myself and asked link if he is ready to repair the castle.

"Now Link, I have never done this before, but I am almost positive that what we are about to do will be physically exhausting."

"I understand" he said, determination in his eyes

"Good, now you need to focus your mind and give me your hand."

He then closed his eyes and gave me his hand

_Fair goddesses, we both come before you as servants. I am asking for your assistance in rebuilding my castle, for it has been destroyed by the third chosen one, Ganondorf._

I then felt my triforce begin to glow andI soon hear three angelic voices, each beautiful, but each had a distinct voice

_Chosen ones hear us speak we can help, but what you are about to do will make you very weak. In order for this to happen, we will inhabit your body, you will still be conscious of what you are doing though do you agree?_

"Yes" it wasn't me alone, Link also spoke at the same time I did.

Both of our triforces began glowing with incredible light, and I soon began to feel another power enter my body it must have been the goddesses. Inside my head I hear the same voices.

_"Chosen ones, concentrate on the castle, picture it in your mind, Zelda picture your possessions."_

At that moment the ground began shaking furiously and the ruble began rebuilding it's self into a magnificent castle. The shaking soon stopped and just as quickly as the power came, it fled my body and Link's as well. My legs grew weak and I soon blacked out.

I woke up to be in a large room with sunlight streaming in. I looked around to find an oak framed bed covered in luxurious fabrics, to my right was a night stand, lying on top was a book and a candle stick holder with a candle that has been used. I continued to look around the room I looked over to the window, there were Purple drapes to match the bedspread, and embroidered on to both was the symbol of the gods. I continued to scan the room across from where I slept I saw two entryways one leading to a study, and the other leading to a closet. To the left I see a vanity, and then a massive double door made of Cherry. I felt groggy. I stood up slowly and under my feet I felt a plush carpet. I began walking toward the double doors and as I did I realized that I was in my castle. Link and I had succeeded, but where's Link. I then began running through the castle trying to find him. I then went to the kitchen where I saw him making breakfast

"Link!"

He turned around and flashed me a smile I ran towards him and gave him a hug

"How did you get in didn't you black out like I did?"

"Almost," he then smiled, "I then remembered I had a red potion, so I took it and regained my strength. I then looked over to you but you were already passed out, so I carried you upstairs and put you into your bed, I then found a different room to sleep in."

"Oh, well thank you"

"My pleasure your highness" he replied his eyes looking to the left.

I paused and looked around and sitting at a little table I found the 2nd in command of my royal council…Osric Halding. Osric has been a fatherly figure toward me for most of my life. He has a full head of hair that is gray and white, and a clean cut mustache with beard to match the color. His eyes are a violet color, with a twinkle in them. His clothing was a blue tunic lined with a silver black boots and black riding pants and two rings.

"Princess, I see you are back and as radiant as ever" Osric spoke as he walked toward me to give me a hug. "I have been talking to this strapping young man, and from what he has told me you have hired him as your head of guard."

"That I have Lord, and he is the best of the business, and if I may ask do you know this stapping young man's name?"

"I'm afraid I don't, well allow me fix that"

Osric then turned towards Link and held out is hand.

"Hello, my name is Osric Halding I am part of the Royal Council"

Link took his hand in return and introduced himself.

"My name is Link, I don't have a last name and I don't have a title, but I am from Ordon"

"Well, pardon me for being rude" Osric spoke with a deep voice "How is it that you know the princess, in order for her to offer you a job you must be and excellent swordsman"

"Yes, he is allow me to explain Osric" I chimmed in "Link is far too humble to tell you the entire story. Do you remember the mysterious hero that did incredible feats and saved our country?"

"Yes" the Lord looked at me with a curious look.

"Well, this is that man, allow me to introduce, Link the Hero of Twilight, and the Savior of Hyrule."

Osric's mouth fell open in disbelief and then looked at Link.

"Hero, please forgive me of my rudeness"

"No apology is necessary; I would have done the same thing in your position." Link spoke.

"Well, your highness," Osric spoke "I do believe you have the best man for the job, I will see to it that he has a proper army to train. As for you your highness, I know this is the last thing you want to hear, but you have duties to tend to such as bringing back your staff, and you need to schedule a meeting with the rest of the council. Also don't forget that you are 18 now many men have been coming to the castle to ask for an audience, with you…searching for your hand in marriage."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Okay so I am so sorry I took so long to update, my honor English class is in the middle of writing a paper, so that has to come first. This is another boring chapter the next tow will be a little boring but then it should speed up I'll try and update again soon. As for shout outs…I can't give any because no one reviewed. Not cool at all, reviews make me happy and equal faster updates. Please review anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Legend of Zelda

I sat there crushed as Osric's words hit my ears. Marriage that was one thing I wasn't looking forward to. Besides I don't want to marry someone because I have to, I want to marry because I want to.

"Thank you Osric" I said still with sadness in my voice

"Don't worry your highness, your father will be there right beside you as suitors go through." Osric spoke

"I will be there as well you highness" Link spoke and slightly bowed

I'm not sure why but when Link told me he would be there as well that made me more comfortable.

"I thank you both, and I feel truly terrible for doing this, but I can't see anyone at least not for a week."

Osric's mouth fell open when he heard my words I assumed that he was shocked to hear my words.

"May I ask why not your highness?" his voice had a hint of demanding in it

"Yes you may, will if you haven't noticed I have just acquired my castle, and my head of guard is new, he has no army to train, and I have no staff also I will be accompanying him to Ordon to collect his things next week"

"Fair enough, well suitors have already arrived what would you like me to do with them." he spoke

"How many have arrived?" I asked with a hint of nervousness

"Ten" he replied with hesitation.

TEN! I shouted, but I wasn't alone, Link had shouted with me as well.

"Forgive my rudeness," He stepped back and looked to the floor embarrassed.

"Osric," I said in disbelief "I have been rescued for only two days, my castle repaired not even twenty-four hours ago. How can there already be ten suitors?"

"I don't know your majesty I was flabbergasted myself. Like I said before what would you like me to do with them?"

I closed my eyes to think until I thought of a plan.

"Alright here is what we will do, give them the option of staying in castle town at the inn. I will see no one until next week, but if they wish to return to their homeland they may, if it is too far they may stay here." I said lightly rubbing my temples

"Very well your majesty, I hate to put this upon you but will you be willing to meet with the royal council today?"

"Actually I already had plans for today, but tomorrow would be ideal."

"Very well princess" Osric bowed to me then turned to Link

"I will get you a proper army in the next week, and good luck"

"Thank you Osric." Link replied as he exited the kitchen. Link spoke again

"Wow, I thought I had it tough with saving Hyrule, you go through meetings, and suitors everyday"

"Mostly" I replied "occasionally I get time off, but that is rare."

"Well, what would you like to do then" Link asked "The entire day is yours."

"Thank you Link you are very kind, but actually I was going to have your uniform made today. Since you will have a position of authority your armor will be more elaborate, than a normal guard's uniform" I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes," I replied

"Well, okay Zelda, where is the uniform fitter, I town?" Link questioned

"Yes, and she knows I am coming with you."

"Then what time, would we need to arrive?"

"At two" I told him

"If we need to arrive at two, we have 3 ½ hours to kill what would you like to do?"

"I need to rehire my staff, but that shouldn't take too long I just need to write a notice and have it posted in the middle of castle town I can do that tonight."

"Um, well would you like to get some lunch then."

"That actually sounds wonderful Link do you have a place in mind?"

"Yes, I do. The food is delicious and the owner is a friend of mine." He replied

"Really, then where?"

"Telma's Bar" he said

I must have had a look of uncertainty on my face, he soon tried to change locations, but I could tell he had his heart set on this place.

"No that sounds fine"

W son left the castle, and we walked through the town, it was the same as it was the night before. However we were soon interrupted by a boy about the age of eight.

"Mister, would you like your shoes polished?"

The boy looked up at Link a twinkle in his chocolate brown eyes, a grin with a tooth missing a layer of dirt on his skin and brunette hair. He had a peasant's attire a white shirt that appeared to be linen, a leather vest, and black pants, with no shoes. A cloth in his hand and a satchel slung around his body.

"Yes boy that would be wonderful, thank you." Link replied

The boy soon went to work and in no time was finished. I had looked down, and Link's shoes were ridded of filth. Link then pulled out a purple rupee worth 50 and handed it to the boy his face glowed with excitement.

"Thank you mister" as he scampered off with joy

We continued our walk into the Southern branch of Castle town and took a right down some steps and into a little secluded nook.

"Here we are" Link replied, "Oh and Zelda"

"Yes," I replied, I didn't know why but when ever Link said my name I felt instantly safe.

"Don't take the hood of your cloak off until I tell you to I don't know how packed the joint is."

I simply nodded. We walked in to a cozy place, it had a roaring fire and only a few people were present.

"Link honey" an alto voice called "Come give me a hug"

I looked over and saw robust woman walking towards Link, she had mahogany colored hair two piercings in each ear and markings under both eyes. She had a purple choker along was a black jacket with two golden rings extending past the sleeves came a white shirt with what appeared to be blue gauntlets, a low cut yellow shirt could be seen underneath the black jacket. She also sported a black skirt with a piece of purple cloth with various designs, and golden sandals.

"How are you son" she asked she then looked toward my direction "and who do we have here Link?"

"I'll tell you back at the rendezvous table" Link pointed back at a secluded table.

"Very well." She said

We headed back there and away from everyone's view

"Well Link" the woman motioned towards me "Who is this?"

"Go ahead and lower your hood Zelda"

"ZELDA, as In the Princess" she exclaimed in a hushed tone

"Yes" Link replied

"Link are you dating the princess?"

"No" He replied "Zelda this is a friend of mine and the owner of the bar, Telma"

"Nice to meet you Telma and actually" I said "he is my personal bodyguard."

"Oh then, if you don't mind me saying you have the best man for the job." She replied

"That is what I have been told." I told her with a slight laugh

"Well I'm sure you came here to eat and not talk so what can I get you today."

"Today's special, two of them"

"Very well"

She walked away and brought us our food we spent the next hours talking until it was time for us to leave.

"Thank you Telma" Link said as he helped me out of my chair.

"Your welcome honey, and don't wait so long before you come and visit again." she replied.

"I won't Link replied"

We soon left Telma's Bar and headed toward the eastern part of town to the uniform designer. I told Link to enter the shop and I would be there momentary. He was reluctant, but he eventually went in, as I headed to the armory.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I am extremely sorry for taking so long with updating this story Red-Haired Jack, Antrxx, Kicker 1015, Nythera, Hazelholly, righter248, Cloud Zen, Freedom Fighter, and Toshira-Chan and any others who click on this story I give you my sincerest apology in not updating for so long and hope that you are still interested in reading my story.**

**-theatrelover12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

I entered the armory there I looked around and took in all the sights. Swords lined the walls different shields were around the place, and in the middle was a lone counter and the black smith was behind it.

"Good afternoon" the black smith said "How may I help you?"

The man was tall with a tough exterior, his hands were calloused and scars were found up and down his arms. His face was rough and worn he had a coating of muck on his face. His voice, however didn't match though. It was warm and kind.

"I need a sword custom made" said as I lowered the hood of my cloak"

"Princess Zelda" the man spoke as he landed on his knee. "Anything you need made will have nothing but my best craftsmanship."

"Thank you" I replied. "And as I said before I need a sword made."

"What would you like done?" he asked finding parchment, a quill, and ink.

"Have you heard of the master sword?" I asked him

"Only in legends," he paused "I had heard that only the chosen one can pull it from its pedestal and that is only when our world isn't in peril. That is why it is called 'the blade of evil's bane.'"

"Your assumptions are correct." I replied, "I am going to need a blade similar to the legendary blade."

I pulled out a piece of rolled up parchment on the paper I drew the sword I had in mind for Link. The sword is based off the legendary blade. The hilts have the same wing like structure, except more jagged. The handle had a defined space for each finger set in the base, top, and wings of the pure white hilt were emerald green stone. The blade is of steel and toward the hilt is an engraving of the royal crest.

"Well your highness I'm not going to lie the blade will be difficult to make, but I can do it." he replied.

"Thank you, when can I expect it to be ready, and how much will the sword cost to make?"

"I would normally say a week, but for you 2 days, and the price…1,500 rupees, but for you 500."

I was astonished to hear him drop the price 1000 rupees."

"I will be here in two days to pick up the blade."

"I will send word to the castle if I finish sooner." He replied

"Thank you" I said as I left the armory.

As I walked out of the armory and headed over to the uniform shop. I crossed the town and looked around. I saw everything returning to normal. I saw merchants selling goods. Musicians playing musical instruments, people running around trying to get to their destinations, one couple caught my eye they looked so happy together, so content with their lives. Seeing them so happy and together brought another depressing fact in to my life, my soon to be arranged marriage. With the thoughts of marriage swarming through my head, I had hardly notice that I had arrived at the uniform fitter until I was upon the doorstep. I walked in and saw no Link, but only the fitter. She had been the royal fitter for only a few years, but I wouldn't trust this job to any one else. She was fit woman with curly brunette hair, with cream colored skin and dark brown eyes that popped and a nice smile. She was dressed in a white linen blouse, with a black corset and a red skirt with golden sandals. On her wedding hand an engagement ring.

"Zelda, darling it has been far too long." The fitter came towards me.

"Erline, it has been far too long" I said as she gave me a light hug. "Did Link come in?"

"Yes miss, he came in earlier, how is it that you know this young lad?" She questioned.

"Do you remember the mysterious hero during the time of twilight?" I asked her

"Yes" Erline replied, with a hint of excitement in her voice.

I took a deep breath, "Well" I paused "That is him."

Erline smiled slyly and I saw a twinkle in her eye. I had only seen that twinkle one other time and it was when I told her I had a crush on about two years ago.

"Well," She paused "He is more handsome, then rumor made him out to be, and I can see you fancy him.

I felt the blood rush to my face, did I fancy Link? No I couldn't I only had known him for a few days.

"No, I don't fancy him, is he attractive? very, but there is nothing going on."

"Uh huh well if you say so, but you didn't come here to be accused. " She said.

"Well where is Link so we can get started?" I asked her

"Waiting for you." She gestured towards a group of chairs, and sitting in one was Link. I soon saw Link stand up and turn towards me, he bowed.

"Your highness," he approached me placed a kiss upon my hand and spoke softly.

My heart began to flutter, and told him to call me Zelda in this shop.

"Well, Link" Erline spoke" I hear you are to be head of the royal guard"

"Yes, I am" Link replied

"Well, I have some uniform options for you, if you would follow me."

Link followed Erline into a curtained off area where I assumed he was changing into a different uniform. Mean while I sat down where Link had previously sat. Erline appeared back through the curtain.

"While you are waiting, would you like a glass of wine?" She offered

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you."

She walked back, and quickly came back with two glasses and a jug of red wine. She set down the glasses and poured wine into each. She handed me the glass and I thanked her.

"So how many uniforms do you have planed?" I asked as I took a sip of wine.

"Three," she replied, "and I think they look fantastic." as she took a sip of wine herself.

Right on cue Link came out in a white tunic with black riding pants, under the tunic was a linen shirt and above the tunic was a breast plate, and extending past down his arms were black gauntlets. One thing he didn't have was his trademark hat. His hair was as medium short dirty blond.

"Well," Erline spoke "What do you both think?"

"Link?" I questioned

"I like it, but I would like try on the other uniforms."

"My thoughts exactly" I replied, as I took another sip of wine.

Without a word Link went back behind the curtain to change again, a short time went by before he came through the curtain this time he was sporting something much like his hero's garb, except it was purple and gray with only a layer of chain mail.

"I like it" I paused, "Let's see what the last one is"

Like before Link walked back, this next uniform changing took a little longer then the past two, but he came out, he looked like a knight, my breath was caught in my throat.

He came out in a black tunic, with gray riding pants with black boots and gauntlets to match his tunic with feint designs. Underneath the tunic was a layer of chain mail and under was a gray linen shirt that was laced up, the collar of the tunic intricate silver designs. Hanging from Link's waist was a type of tapestry the back ground being green and the designs of the Hyrulian flag. On top of his shoulders was armor and hanging back was a cape that was green and on the back a faded design.

"I vote yes," Link said as he smiled looking at himself.

"We'll take" I said my eyes still glued to him.

"Excellent choice" Erline said smirking at my expression I quickly regained my composure and finished my wine in one drink.

"How much do I owe you for him and the uniforms for my army?"

"Are you paying me our of pocket?" she exclaimed

"Oh heavens no" I replied, "I just need an estimate.

"Okay you said 1,000 positions correct?"

"Yes."

"50,000 rupees."

"Okay thank you, oh and here is for his uniform." I said as I gave her a golden rupee. "Keep the change,"

"I can't take this much from you." She said as she tried giving the money back.

"Yes, you can and you will, use it for your wedding" I said.

"Thank you." She stammered

I began to exit as Link followed close behind.

"Good luck Sir Link" shouted Erline

"Thank you," He replied.

We exited the fitter as Link followed close behind life was finally starting to return to normal.

**I know it is still a little slow, but I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Holy Crap! You guys are freakin awesome I got 14 NEW story alerts, favorites, and reviews, that is amazing. I know that doesn't seem like a lot to some of you, but considering the time before I updated I go like 2 new story alerts yeah 14 is pretty sweet. Anyway thank you for your support, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been sick, I've had theatre, my dad had surgery, and my mom decided to take in the computer to have it fixed, oh, and don't forget school . You guys are awesome don't forget to review. Oh yeah I get to give a shout out

**Moon Princess 016: **Thank you, I'm glad you like it, and I will defiantly keep writing this.

Disclaimer: I Do not own The Legend of Zelda

Link and I exited the uniform fitter and began walking towards the castle when out of the commotion.

STOP, THIEF!

I looked around to see an elderly woman lying on the ground and running away was a young man of 25 running towards Link and myself. In his arms appeared to be a bag that I assumed contained something of value.

"Get out of my way!" the thief screamed

Everyone moved aside as the thief ran except Link. He moved right in the thief's path determination and a focused stare in his eyes.

"Move, you fool!" the thief yelled at Link.

"No, I won't stand by and watch you rob a helpless elderly lady and let you pass, now give back the woman her bag, and I'll forget this ever happened and I'll let you go." Link replied calmly

The thief erupted with laughter.

"Haha, you, stop me let's see you try pretty boy" the thief stepped back and pulled out a knife.

A crowd was starting to form around us all. Link remained calm, as the thief made quick short fake jumps at Link. Suddenly, he attacked and swung the knife's edge extending the blade towards Link's neck. Gasps were heard throughout the crowd, one being my own. However just as quickly as the thief struck Link sidestepped him and spun around behind the thief, in one fluid motion. Link struck the thief to stun him and grabbed by the thief by his hair.

"WHAT ARE YOU!" The thief screamed

However, Just at that moment Link manipulated his wrist and took the dagger.

"Kneel before the princess." Link commanded as he kicked the thief in the back of the knee, murmurs were heard throughout the crowd. I lowered my hood everyone kneeled and bowed their heads.

"Now, what is the punishment for thievery, your highness?" Link questioned his eyes piercing my own

I began to walk towards them all "One hand cut off." I said, "Unless, the goods are returned."

"Very well, your highness."

Link then raised the dagger and just as Link was about to cut off his hand

"WAIT!" the thief screamed "I'll return it."

Link let go of the thief's hair and grabbed him by the collar and raised him, Link's eyes dangerously narrow.

"Return the bag, and go back to your pathetic life." Link spoke.

He dropped the thief and the thief ran to the bag and towards the elderly woman, helped her up and ran away as fast as his legs could take him. I motioned for everyone to rise, and return to their lives. Link then walked calmly towards me.

"I have never seen you so angry." I said astonished as we resumed walking toward the castle.

"Is it odd that I have emotions?" he asked.

"Well, every time I see you, you're always so; calm, composed, and focused." I replied

"The reason being is my time during the twilight, I couldn't show fear, otherwise my enemies would pick up on in and use it to their advantage. Even during my adventure into Arbiter's Grounds with death and decay around every corner, those godforsaken redeads were the worst they could sense fear. I also had to remain calm for everyone in this land. People knew I was the savior, and if I panicked everyone else would panic." He spoke.

"I guess that would make sense." I replied as my head slowly craned down.

Link and I didn't talk the rest of the walk up to the castle. As we approached many things hit me such as I have no staff, Link still needs a room at the castle, and the fact that I was accompanying him back to Ordon in less than a week. We approached the castle and entered through the towering archway into the courtyard. The castle towering above us all the walls surrounding the area bridges attached to the walls. The courtyard extended into two areas the left and the right, and around behind the castle the training grounds. We passed a fifty foot sculpture of the goddesses on the way in. We entered the castle, and I never really noticed how beautiful this place really was, and I had taken it all for granted. The floor was a white marble with royal blue runners with golden trim extending to three open hallways. We walked through the middle one into a large open room the ceiling extending up about thirty feet chandeliers hanging. To the right was a painting of the royal family, to the left was grand door that lead to the ballroom, and straight ahead were the countless flights of stairs that lead to everything, the bedrooms, and my throne room. Surrounding each entrance was a suit of armor on each side I heard Link shudder.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Less than 72 hours ago I was running frantically through this castle, my face dripping with water, sweat, and blood my body bruised and covered in scars. I was trying to save you and on my trip up to the top the statues you see before you were filled with possessed sword-wielding demon. I'm just nervous about walking through the castle again." He said solemnly

"I see, maybe you could tell me, exactly what happened during you final adventure." I said thinking I may have asked too much.

"Sure" he replied with a warm smile.

We continued through the castle, and up the countless flights of stairs we arrived to the long hallway of bedrooms.

"Link, pick a bedroom, and that will be your chambers from now on." I said with authority, and I continued "I will be in my chambers writing a letter to be placed in Castle Town asking for those who worked as my staff to return. I walked forward into my chambers.

LINK POV

I watched Zelda walk towards the end of the hall towards her room. I still get an uneasy feeling about being in here, but I assume anyone would if they experienced what I went through the past six months. Thank goddesses I'm still alive, I began walking down the hall looking at each of the bedrooms until I found the one I wanted. I entered; it was much more extravagant than my home back at Ordon. It was filled with furnishings a king size bed sat in the middle of the room with a four poster frame surrounding it. A double door leading out to a balcony a fireplace was right in front of my bed, with a sitting area in front. The ceiling was remarkably high. To the left was an area that looked to be a washroom, and a wardrobe was just to the right, of the washroom. To my right was a weaponry display of a shield and swords.

"This is it." I said out loud

I then found a mirror, it was the first time I had really seen myself in a long time. My body has gotten more defined, and I had become more tan, I still can't get over the fact that my quest is done, and I now have a job besides farming, and these clothes, I never have had finer garments in my life. I continued to look at myself in the mirror until I realized Zelda was probably almost finished with her letter and I should see if she needs my assistance for anything. I left my room and began walking towards the end of the hall my boots tapping a constant rhythm as I walked down the hall. Oak doors to the left and stained glass windows to the right on both sides of the hall torches lined the hall. I came to the end and stood in front of me was a massive oak door. I knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in" her voice called

I entered, her room was extravagant. I walked through the room and walked into her study and there she sat rolling up the scroll and placing her seal on the piece of parchment. She slowly looked up and smiled at me

"Have you found a room yet?" She asked

"Yes I have" I replied "Thank you for everything you have done."

"No, thank you for agreeing to take the job." She said as she stood up. "Now I need to show you where everything is so you don't get lost. She walked around her desk towards. I offered her my arm and we continued through the castle. She showed me the kitchen, the courts, the training grounds, the ballroom, secret passages, everywhere in between, and her throne room she began to walk toward the throne and take her rightful place as ruler.

ZELDA POV

I sat on my throne carved from marble, and the goddesses carved around it. I looked down upon Link. I felt like royalty for the first time in months. I soon saw Link approach me and kneel

"Your highness" he said

I giggled to myself and while trying to put authority in my voice

"How may I help you good sir?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that your highness?" He said as he rose.

"Well, there is one thing you could do." I replied

"And what may that be?" he replied

"Escort me down, so we can have dinner." I said as I stood up and walked towards him.

"Yes, your highness." He replied as he held out his arm.

I took his arm and we descended down to the kitchen we talked about the trip we will take into Ordon. We soon stopped talking and as we walked I laid my head on Link's shoulder, he felt warm and still smelled great. We arrived into the kitchen and began to make dinner. I prepared a salad, while Link prepared a simple cucco. After everything was prepared and cooked, Link carried our plates into the dinning area, while I grabbed a bottle of Chardonnay and two glasses. I walked into the dinning area Link was still standing

"Why aren't you eating?"

"It's proper to wait for a lady" he said

"Thank you Link"

"You're welcome Zelda"

He pulled out my chair and let me sit in it. Why was he so perfect? We ate in silence, both of us were exhausted, and I intended to go to bed after dinner. I finished my meal after Link did, but he still sat there waiting for me to get up. He soon got up and pulled out my chair.

"I hope you don't mind, but I am rather exhausted and wish to go to bed." I told him

"I don't mind at all in fact I was planning on going to sleep." He said.

He escorted me up to my chambers bowed and kissed my hand.

"Sweet dreams Princess."

"Goodnight hero"

He turned around and walked away his cape flowing behind him. I watched him enter his room and then walked into my room the sun had set, I stood up on the balcony enjoying the fresh air I soon began to undress and prepare for bed. I lit the candle beside my bed and laid in it. I soon began to read about Hyrule's history. After an hour of reading I put down the leather bounded book.

"YOU BASTARD!" I heard Link screaming I put on a robe and ran out of my room towards his. I flung open his door he lied there screaming, but he was still asleep. I ran towards him shaking his shoulders.

"LINK, LINK WAKE UP!" I screamed

His eyes flung open, he was breathing heavily, and then his dreams appeared to flood over him, he began to cry.

"Link its okay you're at the castle you're safe." I said rubbing his arm

He still continued to cry I then pulled his head on to my shoulder and began stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry." he choked out "I didn't mean to awake you."

"It's alright I would think something was wrong if you didn't have nightmares for a little while, I still get them occasionally about the twilight." I said still stroking his hair. His chiseled body rest against mine, I could still see scars from his battles. He soon fell asleep I laid him down kissed his hand and walked back to my room. Exhausted I fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading I hope to update soon R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey, do you all remember when I updated roughly once every 2 weeks…nope neither do I. Anyway I am so sorry about that you guys deserve better I've been busy with school, Trips speaking of which I just got back from Florida and if you get the chance go it is beautiful I also had a friend pass away. Anyway enough of my personal life. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I promise that I will have the next chapter within the next couple days. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own the Legend of Zelda**

The next morning I woke up and looked outside. The sky was painted with rich oranges, and Dark Reds. I then remembered last night with Link. I should go check on him. I quickly put on a robe and exited my room heading towards Link' Room.

"Link," I said as I knocked at his door, "Link, are you decent, may I come in?"

"Yes," his voice called.

I pushed open the door and he sat there fully dressed.

"Good morning." he said, as he finished lacing up his gauntlets.

"Good morning Link, I see you are an early riser, but that isn't what I came to talk with you about." I said as I found and empty chair and sat.

He sighed "Did you come to ask about last night?"

"Yes, I did." I paused "Do you need to talk about it"

"I will…in time, but not right now." He said as he stood up

I didn't ask about it much more, I soon excused myself, and mentioned that I needed to get ready. I left his room and entered my own. I got dressed in a simple blue dress, and put on my everyday jewelry. I then walked into my private study, and grabbed the rehiring notice. Hopefully this time tomorrow I will have a staff. I exited my room and Link stood there waiting. I soon walked forward and Link began to follow, the sounds of our shoes were heard echoing through out the stone hallways. We entered the foyer, and there stood Osric.

"Your highness" he said in his normal kind and cheerful tone, he then saw Link and his eyes widened. "Sir Link… your attire suits your position much better now."

"Thank you Osric" Link chuckled "I like to think that it suits my position as well even if I am still getting used to it."

I then stepped forward and handed Osric the notice

"Here is the rehiring notice for my staff."

"Thank you your highness, and another question how many recruits did you say you wanted for your main army?"

"1,000 starting positions…why if I may ask."

Osric paused, "because we already have 800 men signed up. Some are returning officers, but I told them they would have to meet with both you and Link. So Link , expect to start training recruits Monday.

"Forgive me but I am returning to Ordon to pick up some things tell the men we will begin next Wednesday."

"That's right I completely forgot, very well then. Now if you two don't mind I will leave now to post the notice the staff should return tonight. Also Link, when do you plan to return to Ordon to collect your things?"

"I plan to head back the day after tomorrow." Link said

"Fair enough oh, and your highness I hope you didn't forget that you must meet with the royal council today."

"I haven't forgotten oh and do send my suitors my sincerest apologies and I will star seeing them on Wednesday, the same day Link begins his training." I said

"I will pass the word on to the suitors wand will return at 11 for the council meeting along with the other members. Enjoy the rest of your morning."

Osric turned around and exited the caste. I stood there and face Link.

"So we are leaving the day after tomorrow?"

"Forgive me for making that decision" Link said

"I was actually going to leave the decision up to you" I replied. "So we leave the day after tomorrow. Well I will go get ready with the time before my meeting. If you like you may join me, if you wish, or you can explore the castle."

"I will allow you some privacy, but I will stay on the same floor as you." He replied

I smiled and motioned fro him to follow he followed me through the castle up to the bedrooms. I walked into my room to pack and said goodbye to Link.

LINK'S POV

I saw Zelda enter her room I don't know what possessed me to say we would leave earlier but I did. I have nothing to prepare so I walked around the same level. I walked through the halls looking at the suits of armor, and the various painting going through back generations of the Royal Family. Then I came to the current portrait there was a man, a woman, a boy, and a girl. All of them were dressed in the finest regal clothing. Under the painting was a plaque with the royal family crest and following names.

_Dryden Hyrule-King of Hyrule_

_Abelena Hyrule-Queen of Hyrule_

_Bryce Hyrule- Prince of Hyrule_

_Zelda Hyrule- Princess of Hyrule_

"That was painted when I was 13 years old…Back when my family was alive." Zelda said as she approached where I was standing

"I'm so sorry, how did they pass away?"

"There are some things that I don't like to share with others this is one of them." She said as she looked at the portrait.

"Forgive my rudeness it wasn't in my place." I said

"You were curious, that is nothing to be ashamed of, but it is time for my council to arrive, so if you don't mind, please escort my downstairs, that way it looks like we have some sort of system going." She said as she held out her arm.

"Yes, your highness." I said as I took her arm.

ZELDA'S POV

We both headed down the countless flights of stairs to the meeting room. Many nobles were already there and stopped their conversations and looked at me I then took my place at the head of the table. Nobles began taking their seats, but before we began I whispered to Link

"Are you ready to be bored out of your mind?" I said in an excited voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Haha, not really" he whispered

"Well get over it" I whispered "Excuse me members of the royal council." I shouted

The chatter died down quickly and all eyes turned to me.

"Good morning Gentlemen. I presume that we are all here to discuss the restoration of Hyrule. AS you can see my castle is restored, I have sent out a rehiring notice for my staff, my army is being recruited and I now have a personal body guard. Speaking of which Link would you please step forward."

He stepped forward and stood before the men, he looked nervous.

"If you all remember during the time of twilight there was a young man whom saved all of our lives, well this is that young man, his name is Link. He is now my personal body guard…and the head of the royal army." I stopped speaking and looked at my council Silence was flooding the room, all of a sudden a voice was heard.

"HAHA THIS KID IS IN CHARGE OF YOUR SAFETY PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE."

The man who stood up was the one man whom I never got along with, but he is smart and I can't deny that I need him on my council.

"Do you have an issue with him Xavier?" I asked I felt my eyes become daggers.

"Pardon me princess." a voice interrupted

"Yes, Antony." I said turning my attention toward the noble.

"I fully support you and your decision, but who can vogue for this kid." He asked as he gestured towards Link

"I can vogue for Link" Osric said as he stood up.

"OSRIC YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS" Xavier screamed

"Xavier, calm down I saw him in action yesterday afternoon and he is one of if not the best I've ever seen and it doesn't matter what the rest of us think it is her decision If she thinks he is the best man for the job then he is."

"Fine" Xavier spat as he sat back down.

"Good…now that we have that out of the way we have the restoration of Hyrule to worry about."

We spent the rest of the meeting talking about plans to start rebuilding Hyrule and my suitor situation. When the meeting finally ended I got up and left Link leaving closely behind.

"Link, what time is it?" I asked him

"Three in the afternoon." He replied

"Well, my staff should start to arrive soon." I said

"It looks like they already have." He said as he pointed

He was right people were standing in the castle. All of them greeted me and then continued into the castle.

"Well, things are finally returning to normal, now what would you like to do."

"I need to say hello to everyone and welcome them back to the castle, they also need to meet you.

We went through the castle and greeted my old staff. They seemed happy to be back. We eventually finished the sun was beginning to set we were walking through the castle when my stomach began to rumble.

"Sorry," I said as I clenched my stomach.

"It's alright I'm hungry as well neither of us has eaten, but look at the bright side you have a chef again." He said as his stomach began rumbling as well.

We walk down to the Kitchen and a simple dinner was already prepared I thanked the chef and both Link and I ate and enjoyed our meal. Once we finished both of us began walking through the castle a messenger soon approached us.

"Your highness," he said as he bowed "this just came for you"

I thanked the messenger and gave him a tip I knew what it was.

"Link, tomorrow you will accompany me back to town tomorrow."

"Of course…why may I ask?" He said with a tone of curiosity.

"It's a surprise" I said

**Alright I know I keep saying it but the action begins next chapter because if I have to do another chapter of Foundation I'm going to shoot myself (Not really) but I will go crazy You know the drill R&R**

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: So yeah…well I have nothing to say I'm sure you have heard enough of my apologies and are sick of it I'm sorry if you have given up on my story due to lack of frequent updates I try to update as quickly as I can I can't give you a promise as to when I'll update, I have promised before and I have broken them I am tired of giving empty promises So All I can say is I'll try to update again soon.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA**

The next day began as any other normal day. Screams were heard last night from Link's room, but he calmed down soon after. My thoughts were soon interrupted b y a knocking at my door,

"Good morning Milady, may I come in?" the voice called

"Yes," I replied, the door soon opened and a petite maid at the age of 18 walked in.

"How may I assist you this morning?" The young maid asked in a bright cheerful voice

"Good morning Aldyth, I however require no assistance this morning." I said as I smiled toward her.

"Very well milady, have a good morning." She bowed and exited my chamber.

I let out a sigh of relief, while I enjoyed having my staff on command, I enjoyed being independent when getting ready, as I long as I didn't have to wear those restricting corsets. This morning I dressed myself in a casual dress; it was an emerald green and I wore simple bronze flats to accompany it. My hair was down, and I placed a simple silver Tiara upon my head, my makeup was simple, and natural. I exited my room and headed down to the main dining area for breakfast. The smells were flowing from the kitchen and dining room. I eventually reached the room and breakfast was served. Moments later Link walked down and sat down across from me; he was served the same as me toast and hot tea. We both finished and I asked Link if he was ready to accompany me into town.

"Yes, you highness" he responded

I stood up and Link followed I announced that both of us would be going into town and that we would return later that evening. We left and walked towards town and through the gates. At that moment I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the armory.

"Zelda…What are you doing!" Link exclaimed in a whisper

"Link do you remember how I asked you to escort me today right after I received that message?" I asked as I continued to pull him through castle town.

"Yes?" He said, a puzzled and concerned look was apparent on his face.

"Well, I ordered you a proper sword, not only to present you with your new position but also to thank you for you undeniable courage, and heroism during the time of Twilight. We then entered the armory and the black smith noticed us both.

"Good morning your highness" the black smith said as he did a slight respectful bow towards us both. "I assume this is the young man you ordered the blade for."

"Yes," I replied "This is Link, he has agreed to take the job as my bodyguard and is also the hero that saved our land from Twilight, and to thank him I ordered him a new blade that is strictly his."

"Impressive, well I just finished the blade, let me go and get it for you." The blacksmith replied as he went into a back room. He soon returned with a long black box.

"Please step closer Sir" The blacksmith motioned for Link to step forward.

Link stepped forward just as the black smith commanded. I followed slightly behind. The black smith then opened the box to reveal the glorious blade. The black smith lifted the blade out of the box with caution and showed that the blade was perfectly balanced. He then handed the blade to Link. At that moment Link looked as if he was a child given a new toy. Excitement was seen on his face as he took the blade humbly from the black smith. He then held it out, his hand fit well on the grip the way it should be. After some time Link sheathed the sword into the Black leather wrapped wooden sheathe, designs pressed into the leather metal used to reinforce the point and the entrance. He placed the sword in the box, and closed the lid. I stepped forward

"How much do you want for the blade?" I asked

"Well, I originally asked for five-hundred, but little did I know that I was making the blade for him as well, I have decided the blade is free of charge."

"I can't take this fine of a blade from you." I said shock still plastered on my face.

"You can, and you will your highness, it is the least I can do."

"Well, thank you, then take this as a tip" I replied, I then took out a rupee worth two-hundred.

"I can't accept that." The blacksmith said

"Like you told me you can and you will it is the least I can do." I said

"Well thank you." The blacksmith said slack jawed.

The box was handed to Link and we soon left the shop, about that time it was ten o'clock.

"Well," I paused "my staff isn't expecting us back at the castle for a while, we can explore castle town."

"Okay" Link responded.

We spent the next couple of hours walking around castle town talking about our plans for tomorrow. We eventually headed back to the castle. Link cradled his new package. We walked up the cobble stone path to the castle and as soon as we entered we were greeted by the staff.

"Link, why don't you go practice with you new sword?"

"Okay" he responded.

We walked toward the training area outside. There were training dummies, an archery range, cardio areas, and sparring ring every thing a training ground needed.

"Welcome to the training grounds Link, this is where you will train your new recruits, and also where you will train." I said

"This is amazing do you mind if used it?" He asked

"No, in fact I was wondering if I could watch you for a little bit."

"Of course you can." He replied

I sat there and watched Link practice sword strikes, and combinations admiring the skill he had wishing that I had half of it. He finished his practice with as finishing move decapitating the dummy in one fluid strike. He sheathed his sword and walked over to me his face dripping with sweat.

"What did you think?"

"Your skill is impressive I wish I had the skill you do."

"All you need is practice."

"Are you ready?" I asked him

"I'm ready for a bath, dinner, and sleep."

"I laughed as I walked with him up to the bedrooms so we both could prepare for dinner."

I got ready and walked outside my bedroom as I finished getting ready. Link walked out with wet hair and his normal uniform without the armor.

"Ready," he asked

"Yes," I replied

"Zelda," he said "Thank you for the sword I feel honored to wield it."

"You're welcome; it is honestly the least I could do after what you have done."

We continued to walk down to the dinning area. There we ate dinner the chef cooked us a glorious meal, and it was delicious. After that I asked Link to escort me to the gardens I wished to walk for a little while. We walked out to the courtyards. The paths were cobblestone the gardens were beautiful fountains were seen periodically and there were white rose bushes, my favorite flower. I eventually looked down and I hadn't even noticed that my hand had become intertwined with Link's, I simply left it there, we continued to walk through the gardens by that time darkness had engulfed the sky. Both Link and I then walked up to our bedrooms.

"Goodnight Zelda, we will leave at dawn." He said as he slightly bowed

"Goodnight Link." I entered my bedroom and came to two conclusions, one being I was accompanying him to Ordon, and two perhaps Erline was right, I was starting to fancy Link.

**BOOM R&R IF YOU WISH**

**Sparssondor12**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Yes, I know I haven't updated in forever, no I didn't die I've just been busy with life, and had somewhat of writer's block. So here you go. (Insert thumbs up smiley face here)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA**

I woke early just like I was instructed to do so and dressed quickly I wore tan riding pants black boots, a white linen fitted shirt, and a black vest. I had a bag prepared with another outfit for tonight. I shut the door to my balcony, and exited my room. The castle was cold, and the sky was dark. I walked down to the kitchen, and grabbed the bag of food the chef had prepared for us to take on our adventure. After that I headed towards the stable. While I know how to properly ride a horse, it was decided that I would ride Epona, over and back with Link. I walked out, and Link was already saddling Epona.

"Good morning Link," I said

"Good morning Zelda, are you ready for today?" he asked

I lifted the satchel to show I was ready and prepared. He smiled and walked over to a table where his shield, sword, and two wooden swords lied. He picked up the equipment and strapped it to his back, except for the two wooden swords he carried those over and put them into a bag strapped to Epona.

"You expressed an interest in sword fighting, I figured I could bring along wooden swords and we could practice."

I couldn't help but smile like and idiot, finally some one was taking me seriously about wanting to fight. We walked Epona out to the field of Hyrule, he helped me on, and climbed up afterwards grabbed the reigns, and nudged Epona forward. She walked somewhat slowly warming up, before Link pushed her forward into a gallop. Link and I sat there as our bodies bounced with the rhythm of Epona, The sun was only barely beginning to light the sky, it was still mainly dark. The fresh wind blew in my face and for once I felt truly free. I enjoyed the silence for a while, but I broke it when I realized Link was heading toward Eldin.

"Link, where are you going?" I asked

"It's a surprise, being confined into your castle forced to look at the twilight had to have been terrible, so I'm showing you something truly spectacular." he said as he gazed off into the distance. The sky had progressively gotten lighter, as we arrived at Eldin Bridge. Just below was Lake Hylia. Link pulled Epona's Reigns, and stopped her.

"From here we walk." He stated. He hopped down and offered his hand to help me down. I took it and landed on my feet. I straightened my outfit, and turned around, and there I saw Link taking out two apples, he then took one of the apples, tossed one to me and put the other in his mouth, as he searched for the two wooden swords. I couldn't help but suppress a smile, at how funny he looked, he soon found them and began walking towards me, as he approached he handed me the sword, and pointed his head toward the bridge and we began walking.

"Why did you bring us out here Link?" I asked as I followed him.

"So you can watch a proper sunrise it is truly gorgeous, and a sight one shouldn't miss in their lifetime, and also the fact that you wanted to learn how to sword fight I can teach you that as well. Then we will head to Ordon the party starts about five. I expect to show up around three, that gives us about two hours to say hello and get ready." He said he then stopped abruptly. "Zelda close your eyes." I did as he asked, I then heard footsteps behind me, and felt Link grab my shoulders and he then spun me ninety degrees he then whispered into my ear.

"Open your eyes on three, one, two…three"

I opened my eyes, and was truly speechless. The sky was painted with rich, vibrant colors as the sun peeked out over the horizon.

"Link, this is gorgeous but how did you know where to go?"

"My travels weren't always that bad, I'd get to see marvelous sights such as these." He said as he finished the apple chucking it over towards the edge of the bridge.

"Now, you wanted to learn how to sword fight, so I will teach you simply the basics." He said as he handed the wooden blade to me. "Alright I'm going to teach you how to fight as I do, so the first thing you want to do is get into a proper stance, now this is probably the most un-lady like thing you have done, but just bare with me."

I looked at Link's stance; he had his legs slightly bent, spread apart, and a firm, but not suffocating like grip on the handle. The blade held slightly upward, but sill comfortable ready at any moment to parry or strike.

"Good, this is a proper stance, and key to any fight, if you hope to do well."

"Alright, proper stance, now can you show me how to attack?" as a smile crept on to my lips

"Patience is not your virtue is it…fair enough, yes the first strike I will show you is called a horizontal strike. It is the basic of all strikes, and can be done one of two ways. You can strike coming from the outside in, or you can cross your body and perform the strike that way as well, now you try. Start from the outside in and attack me and I will block don't be afraid, if you do some how hit me it is only wood."

He lifted his blade and had that look in his eyes every time he focuses. I smiled and leaped forward with quick and accurate strikes that quickly threw him off guard; he quickly recovered however, and began blocking with little to no effort. He soon began to attack back testing my skills, but he was merely playing with me until he decided to end it and with one very quick attack the sword that I was holding mere moments ago was now laying on the ground by my feet and Link's sword inches from my neck.

"Why didn't you tell me you could fight?" Link asked. I merely broke into a fit of giggles.

"I've known how to fight I was taught the art of fencing since I was six, I just wanted to see what else I could learn from you." I said as I was laughing he lowered the sword.

"Well there is nothing else I can teach you. You have an arsenal of skills. experience is the best teacher that is how I learned so much because I was always teetering between life and death. Now that you've had your fun we need to head off towards Ordon as you can see the sun has peeked out over the horizon."

We walked back towards Epona who was grazing in the grass. Link reached out to take the sword. I gave it to him and watched as he reloaded the equipment and shut the satchel. I climbed on to Epona's back and Link followed suit. Instinctively I reached for the reigns, as did Link, I beat him to them but just barely his hands wrapped around mine. I was thankful my back was towards him because I was blushing. Just as quickly I tried to release my hands, but he gripped tighter.

"Would you like to drive?" he asked I simply nodded as shivers ran down my spine just from his voice he then lightened his grip and let go.

"Just be sure to stop and give her a rest in about two hours that is when we will break for lunch, and then we will ride straight through." He said as we took off. We rode from the Bridge of Eldin to the little bridge crossing into Ordon Province, there we broke for lunch. Link and I talked for a while about my marriage situation, his General position, and everything else, going on in our lives. Afterwards we both packed up and finished the ride into Ordon. We arrive around three and like before we were greeted warmly. This time the kids were not the first to greet us, but instead it was Ilia.

"Link, welcome back." she said as she embraced him. She then broke the embrace and looked at me.

"Your majesty" She said as she curtsied.

"Thank you Ilia, but please do call me Zelda, you majesty is not required." I responded.

"Very well then Zelda." She replied.

At that moment the rest of the village wondered over by Link's house and greeted us both, and swarmed Link with hugs and handshakes, and acknowledged me with curtsies, and bows.

"Thank you for the warm welcomes everyone, I missed all of you greatly, but sadly we can only stay a few hours, we have to return tonight."

Protests were heard through out the crowds, but were soon silenced by Link's voice again.

"We have to leave by ten, so I vote we make the best of the time we have."

The citizens cheered, and the mayor dismissed the village, to give us privacy, to change for this evening's festivities.

"The party starts at sunset, now your highness I will be out finishing last minute things, and will be out of my house, you are more than welcome to prepare there, my daughter will be there was well."

"That would be great, I don't mind at all thank you."

"If you would follow me then" Mayor Bo said as he gestured me to follow him.

"Zelda, meet me back her before the party." Link said

"Okay", I responded. I turned around and followed Mayor Bo into the village.

LINK'S POV

I saw Zelda, and Mayor Bo walk away. Funny how I still call him mayor, yet I call our ruler by her first name. A grin crept onto my lips as I unpacked the satchel, and took the saddle off of Epona.

"Go enjoy yourself" I told her as I rubbed her muzzle. She snorted in return. Meanwhile I grabbed the satchel and climbed the ladder leading to my house. I opened the door, and it was the same as I had left it, except dustier. I put the satchel down, and began empting contents I came across the box; this was the reason that I had asked Zelda to meet me back here. I put it on the couch. I finished unpacking, and went to the second level to grab some of my old clothes to wear and the others to bring back, seeing as I have all the furnishings anyone could ever need I only need to bring a few belongings. The rest will stay if I come to visit. I finished packing what I would bring back and eventually headed down to bathe. I walked to the spring; it was vacant as it normally was. I undressed and waded into the water; it was warm seeing as it was early summer. I sat there and enjoyed the bath. While having freshly drawn water is a luxury, bathing out in nature is something unique. After washing my body I got out and dressed. I was clean and no longer smelled like the stables. I wore my old rancher's clothes and carried my pristine ones back to my house. I walked the familiar trail back to my house I must have been gone longer than I imagined, because when I walked in Zelda was sitting on my couch.

"Your house is nice Link, rustic, and simple, I honestly love it." She stood up this was the first time I really got to see her in her change of clothes. She wore a cotton shirt that exposed her shoulders, a dark brown corset, and a dark green skirt, with golden sandals; even in peasant clothes she looked gorgeous.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked as she approached me.

"Well…I had a sentimental speech, and everything prepared and you just ruined it." I said with as straight a face as possible

Her face was shocked "Did I really, I'm so sorry!" I couldn't contain myself and laughed.

"I'm completely kidding, I had no plan, but I do have something to give you."

I walked forward and grabbed the simple box, and gave it to her.

"Open it." I said

She grabbed it from me curiosity was present on her face, along with a smile. She slowly took off the lid and pulled out the worn medal pendant, it was a tiny circle, and had the triforce engraved on to it, but that was starting to not be visible anymore. She handled it carefully as she looked it over in her hands.

"Thank you Link, I'm assuming this was yours?"

"Your assumptions are correct; you could say it was my good luck charm." I responded as I watched her hold my closest possession.

"Well if it brings you luck then I don't want to take that from you." She said as she tried to give the pendant back.

"You aren't I'm giving it to you, something tells me you are going to need a little luck, and something to keep you calm, and if you find you don't need it, you can give it back or to someone else who needs the luck." I said as I closed my hands around hers giving her the pendant.

"Well then thank you, do you mind hooking it for me?" as she gave me the pendant and turned her back. I hooked the necklace and she turned around and did something that neither of us was expecting, she gave me a kiss on the cheek, she back away and like a delayed reaction it hit her what she had just done.

ZELDA'S POV

My eyes widened with shock as to what just happened. I simply wanted to thank him, and my emotions took over. He looked as shocked as I was, but then he began to chuckle, and responded.

"I'll just take that as a thank you." He responded.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to it just happened in the moment." I said frantically trying to apologize when secretly inside I was screaming with pure happiness.

"Zelda, don't worry about it, you were saying thank you women around here do it all the time, the reason I was laughing was your expression of horror, when you realize what you did." He responded

"So you aren't mad?" I asked

"No, I just received a kiss on the cheek from the Princess of Hyrule, why would I be mad?" he said." "Let's just not worry about it and head down to the party."

"Okay" I said. The two of us headed off to the party and enjoyed the festivities. There was dancing, games, stories, and a feast held in Link's honor. However like most good things the time came and we had to leave. Link re-saddled Epona, who wasn't too keen on the idea, but she obliged. We began to gallop off into the open fields of Hyrule, and now that the monsters were mainly gone it was far more peaceful. We were making good time until Link and I both saw it, Lightning, and thunder was soon heard right behind. A storm was coming and a heavy one at that as the scent of rain filled our nostrils.

"We need to find shelter and quickly, along with some dry wood and a couple logs." Link said as his eyes scanned the area for the things he just mentioned. "Over there is a cave it should be big enough." Link said as he directed Epona towards it, we galloped towards the cave and Link hopped down and then helped me.

"Wait here," he said "I'll go get some wood for the night there is some dry wood over yonder, and if I hurry I can get it before it starts storming, too bad."

Link ran out into Hyrule with a hatchet he had brought from his house to collect some wood at that time it had begun to rain. I heard the sound of his hatchet making contact with the wood, and sooner Link returned with some wood.

"This should be enough to get us through the night." He said as he came running through the cave entrance, his clothes wet to say the least.

"I'll start a fire and then change really quickly, if I don't I will catch cold."

Link started the fire and then went to a reclusive corner and changed into drier clothing, he then came back untied all the things Epona had on her back still and then came and sat by the fire. The light dancing on his face around his feral sapphire eyes the silence becoming almost awkward.

"Link?" I asked him

"Yes," he replied

"What…happened in your dream to cause you to start screaming in your sleep?"

I asked hesitantly afraid of his reaction, but he paused and looked into my eyes and replied

"I'll explain what happened if you tell me about your family, and what happened to them."

"Deal" I replied.

**GASP HISTORY AND SOMEWHAT OF A PLOT NO WAY. YES IT IS TRUE A PLOT IS ABOUT TO FORM. R&R.**


End file.
